


[Podfic] go down with the ship

by bisexualoftheblade



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Abandonment, Character Study, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Issues, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode: s01e18 Juno Steel and the Final Resting Place, Self-Hatred, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/pseuds/bisexualoftheblade
Summary: PODFIC of papercr0wns' fic go down with the shipNureyev knows that even if he’d been perfect, he still wouldn’t have been enough. Glass was charming, quick-witted, and silver-tongued. Rose was soft-edged, amicable, and a quick learner. But Nureyev? Stripped down the core of him, without all of the masks and the lies and the smoke screens?If you were to lay Peter Nureyev out and cleave him open, you wouldn’t be able to hollow him out. There wouldn’t be anything there to pry away from the meat and bones of him. Maybe if you tried hard enough you’d find a handful of dark, red-tinted memories that stunk like rot and left your hands sticky, but beyond that?There was hardly a person there at all. No one to fall in love with. Nureyev knew that- still knows it. He doesn’t understand how he forgot.or, i was asked to just absolutely go feral and cause So Much Pain and i said ok is that a challenge
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] go down with the ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papercr0wns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercr0wns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [go down with the ship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113838) by [papercr0wns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercr0wns/pseuds/papercr0wns). 



> EC had really said yeah Cai I can murder you with this fic no problem and I said absolutely I can murder you back

## Stream

  
Or you can find the stream at the archive.org site itself: <https://archive.org/details/godownwiththeship-papercr0wns>

## MP3

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.

**Chapter** | **Link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size** | **Date**  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
1 | [[link to audio]](https://ia801508.us.archive.org/13/items/godownwiththeship-papercr0wns/cry%20bitch.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://ia801508.us.archive.org/13/items/godownwiththeship-papercr0wns/cry%20bitch.mp3).

| 0:05:50 | 3.67 MB | 03/18/21


End file.
